The Fight for True Love
by greekgeekk
Summary: It all seemed lost when WW3 broke out and some nations were almost wiped out. Two friends worked together to bring peace and succeeded till they fell in love with the same women and began to fight for her. It ended with all three dead and a new law passed for true love.200 Years later Percy and Annabeth get people to doubt the necklaces and begin the fight for True Love. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Important AN****- hello! Thanks for clicking on my story. This first chapter has nothing to do with Percabeth but you most read this chapter. I do not own Percy Jackson or any other character. **

Prolog

The myth of the dark period of time on earth has been told millions of times. It's a story about hatred, lies, betrayal and monsters but also about bravery, magic and love. To some it brings fear to others it brings hope that a rebellion will start and the world will once again be free.

In the year 2016 also known as the, The Last Year, a decision was suppose to be made by the world's leaders. The leaders could not decide what to do and began to argue and war was declared. It was suppose to lead to world peace but all it brought was disaster. In only ten years City's burned, Governments fell, and millions of people died. So little people were left that the war was forgotten. Chaos was everywhere; People were dying from diseases that had been cured years ago because medicine was running low. The air was polluted and everything was covered in dirt. Buildings crumpled and trash flew everywhere. The world was a mess and everybody hated each other. They hated each other because the cause to this struggle was the choices people made. No matter how small or how big the choice was people always chose the wrong answer.

People began to think the end of the world was coming and the world couldn't be saved. All but one. His name was Alexander and he was a handsome blonde hair and blue eye eighteen year old. He could barely remember what the world was like before the war but his grandfather had told him stories about the old world before he had died and Alexander truly believed that it could once again be that way. He traveled all over preaching and telling everyone the stories he had been taught. He even gained followers that would carry out his instructions. His most loyal follower and best friend was a fourteen-year-old boy named Thomas. Alexander was walking through the forest with his followers when he heard the sound of shouting and went to discover what it was. He discovered five men beating someone up and they where about to shove him off the cliff. After Alexander scared the men off he discovered a raven-haired green-eyed boy covered in blood. He learned that the boys name was Thomas and he was a thief who had been caught trying to steal bread and jam from the five men and they started to beat him and where about to throw him to his death. Alexander feed Thomas and told him his stories and just like that Thomas worshiped the ground he walked on. However Thomas was not the only one. Alexander told people that if they worked together they could bring the world back and starts over; all they have to do is follow his rules.

Help others

Put everyone before yourselves

Trust in others

Spread the stories

He promised with those rules everything would change. And they did. Alexander's stories and rules traveled quickly and in another two years the world began to trust again and slowly began to build up. A group of people formed and decided that countries didn't have to be separate from another and decided to have one person guide them. And who better then the guy who started it all. So they made him their leader. He guided them into a peaceful era and everything seemed perfect. Thomas had become Alexander right hand man and would travel around the world making sure all was good in his best friends kingdom. Thomas got word that a rebel group was starting in New York so he journeyed there to tell them the rules and the stories. Thomas was captured by the rebel group and met their leader Anna, a gorges blonde hair girl no older then him. She locked him in a prison and explained to him what Alexander would one day do. She told him that the power would become too much and that one day he would break. Anna visited Thomas every day and everyday Thomas would tell her the beautiful stories Alexander told him. In return she told him about people who brainwashed people and killed millions. She told him about Idi Amin, Joseph Stalin, Pol Pot, and Adolf Hitler and how Alexander would follow them one day. Even though Anna captured Thomas and kept him locked up they became friends. Thomas admired Anna, she was different and was stubborn, smart and independent. So instead of telling Anna Alexander's stories he told about the days before he meet Alexander and the days they traveled together. She listened and told him stories about her family. He grew to have feeling for Anna and one day he begged Anna to let him go so he could introduce her to Alexander so she can realize what a good guy Alexander was. She agreed and let him go. Together they traveled back to find an overjoyed Alexander who had been trying to find Thomas who had been MIA. Thomas told Alexander that Anna had found him on the verge of death. In gratitude for saving Thomas, Alexander told Anna she was welcomed to stay in his palace for as long as she liked. She stayed for about three months observing Alexander and found out that she was wrong. Alexander was a good guy. She told Thomas who was happy that the girl who he had fallen in love with finally saw the good in his best friend. That night Alexander summoned Anna to his study where he declared his love for her. He told her how she could become his queen and they could rule together and she would have anything she ever wanted. Alexander was convinced that she would say yes but she told him how her heart belonged to someone else. Alexander was outraged and demanded to know whom it was she loved. When she refused he lost control and hit her in the face. Just then Thomas walked in asking if Alexander had seen Anna when he saw Anna on the floor and Alexander standing above her his fist clenched. Thomas was shocked but ran to Anna's side. At that moment Alexander knew who had taken his loves heart. He demanded to know why Thomas betrayed him and if their years of friendship meant nothing. Alexander demanded to know why Anna loved him who could give her nothing when he could give her anything. Overjoyed that Anna loved him Thomas told his friend that you couldn't force love, it something that you cant control. Furious Alexander declared them traitors and punished with death. Just when he was about to call his guards Thomas snatched a lamp on Alexander's desk and slammed it against his old friends head. Then he took hold of Anna's hand and together they ran. Anna was right the power was too much for Alexander and he snapped. The next morning Alexander made a broadcast that the war was the mistake of people and their choices so from that day forward he and his followers would make the decisions of the people. He would decide everything from their jobs to their children's names. He told them it was to get the world back on the right track and the people agreed. Of the last minuet of the broadcast he decide that he would no longer be called Alexander but Uranus after the god of the heavens and that the only god that should be worshiped is him. Thomas and Anna returned to New York and went underground changing their names. Anna was now Annabeth and Thomas was Perseus. Together they founded a rebel group called Demigods who went around trying to unbrainwash people. Uranus grew more power hungry and decided to start taxing the people. He summoned all his followers that he had since the beginning and gave them positions of power. They became feared people in the villages instead of the preachers who were once welcomed into every home. The villagers gave them nicknames to try and weaken their ability to scare them. A Kampe was a cruel person who would work in the jails and torture the people who could not pay their taxes. In the villages there would be three ladies that would decide your job and they where called The Fates. A general of an army was called a Minotaur, a solider or police officer was called an earthborn, and a tax collector was called a Joe Bob. Uranus began to hear about the demigods and how they where starting to get people to rebel. Uranus still bloodthirsty went to an evil witch and demanded to know how she got her power. Seeing the evil in him she taught him all she knew. When Perseus heard this all hope that his old friend was gone. He decided to start the rebellion officially.

Thirteen years past and Uranus was as cruel as ever. He had married one followers and changed her name to Gaea and they had three sons who where starting to become as cruel as their father. The sons would torture their people and burn towns to the ground. The worst of them was the youngest Kronus who his father was starting to teach him about witchcraft. As for Perseus he became a brave, courageous warrior. Perseus was opposite of Uranus, he was kind and couldn't bare to see innocent people suffer from his old friend so he caused even more problems for the god of the heavens as revenge for the people. Perseus would destroy the camps of the armies however, Uranus never cared, and he found it entertaining. But one day Uranus decided Perseus took it to far when he received word that Perseus and his men burned down one of his castles with Gaea in it. Uranus was convinced that Perseus did it on purpose to make him lose his love one more time. On the other hand Perseus denied burning it down and that no Demigod had taken credit for it but Uranus was again hungry for revenge. One day a broadcast went out it was of Uranus and all Perseus saw was the pain and regret in his eyes. All he hared from it was "Thomas meet me where I met you" Perseus raced off without telling Annabeth where he was going. When Perseus got to the spot in the forest he saw his enemy sitting down facing the cliff. Perseus walked over not even trying to be sneaky. He watched his Old friend stand up and turned around. They called each other by their former names and it felt like old times. Perseus saw how tired Uranus looked it seemed, as Perseus grew stronger, Uranus grew weaker. He told him that he hadn't started the fire at the castle and he would have never killed Gaea cause they friends when they followed him. Perseus asked him why he wanted him to come

"For it to be over" he had replied then two Minotaur's materialized out of thin air a beautiful blonde hair woman struggling in their grasp. Annabeth. Perseus tried to run to his true love but his legs couldn't move.

"Alexander don't hurt her" he had cried out "There is still good in you"

Uranus just laughed and explained how Annabeth had seen the broadcast and new it was a trap and had the Demigods unite to kill Uranus. She after all remember the story Thomas had told her about how he had met Alexander and went to the forest where she was intercepted by an army and the Demigods all had been slaughtered. There are only two left. Uranus let out an evil laugh walked over to Annabeth took out a knife. Perseus was yelling insults at his enemy while he watched his love stop struggling and glare at Uranus

" Was it worth it" Uranus growled

Annabeth looked at her love and smiled "yes" Perseus screamed as he watched her fall blood pouring from the cut on her throat.

Just then Kronus materialized next to Perseus gave him a cold glance and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Perseus could move again and he was moving straight for Uranus. The two Minotaur's tried to step in their way Kronus snapped his fingers and they were completely frozen. Perseus tackled Uranus and together they fell of the cliff.

No one spoke again of what Kronus had done but everyone had known the truth. Kronus had burned down the castle knowing that it would kill his mother and his father would suspect Perseus and plan revenge. Then he told his father where he should kill Perseus true love. He used the power his father taught him and used it against him.

Kronus was as bad as a ruler as his father but when people began to rebel because of the law about true love he knew he had to change it if he wanted to stay in power. So he teamed up with Circe and created a necklace for all to wear. It would tell you if you where near your true love and would guide you to them.

That night Circe told him that if he used the Necklaces it would come with a prophecy and it would be the downfall of his families power. She handed him a paper that looked a thousand years old but you could read it clearly.

A war that has never ended shall become anew

A love so old will once again be true

When two come together and form an unbreakable love

Denied their feelings because of the god above

Forced to love another will force the other to take a stand

The fight for love will come a hand

Forced with a choice to save his love he gives his all

In the end one shall bawl

Kronus dismissed the prophecy as foolishness and stuck it in his father's old journals. He went along with his plan with the necklaces. He told the people you could marry only that people and if they died the necklace would turn to ash and you would die alone. The people agreed. Time passed and the world become cruel again. Alexander the preacher who told stories about a world of peace was forgotten. Thomas and Anna were labeled murders for the death of Uranus. And as for Kronus he had a son who he gave his name and his knowledge of witchcraft to. It became a tradition in the royal family to name the first-born son Kronus and teach him the ways of Uranus. Kronus never forgot Circe's warning about the necklaces and where he kept it in the highest tower in the castle in New York, which had become the main home for the royal family. Tradition was strongly kept in that family till two hundred years later when Kronus married a beautiful girl named Rhea who was kindhearted unlike her husband who was starting to become the cruelest Kronus since the first. When it became aware to him that his wife was pregnant he began to fear for his life. Tradition had always been the way of the royal house and only some knew that it was always the first-born son who killed their father. Fearful that his son would kill him he told Rhea that as soon as his son was born he was to die. Fearful for her child that was going to be born she ran to the royal doctor who was a good friend towards her. When she got to his office she discovered that he also had news for her instead of one son she was expecting three. She came up with a plan to hide the babies in the highest tower where the doctor would help take care of them. She told the Doctor that she could never visit the babies and it was up to him to guide her sons in the path of goodness. The Doctor promised that he would do everything in his power to protect the boys.

When the time came for Rhea to have her babies she made sure her husband was out of the room. Rhea had her first baby who was scary pale and had two black eyes that she named Hades. The next was the happiest baby ever seen he came out strangely quiet and his eyes where green as the ocean and she named him Poseidon. When the third baby came out Rhea received new that her husband had heard that she was in labor and was on his way. She quickly handed the baby to a nurse without naming him. Her doctor took a blue baby blanket and wrapped it around a rock that strangely resembled a baby. Then he took the three babies and stated to run down the hallway. He hid the babies in the highest tower where no one would hear the babies' cries. He and a nurse named Amalthea named the third baby Zeus because his cries where as load as thunder. They raised the babies as if they where their own and the doctor trained, taught and protected the children. One day he couldn't bare to see the boys suffer anymore so on their ninths birthday he helped them escape the tower. They escaped but little did the doctor that the boys had taken several items from the tower.

The boys grew and started their own rebellion group called the Olympians that was full of sons and daughters of high positioned people in Kronus government. The three brothers had stolen the journals of Uranus that dated back before he was King. They shared it with nine other people who helped them studied it to find a weakness so they could kill their father and let the people go. They were unsuccessful in till Zeus found a piece of paper stuck in the middle of the book. And that is where a story begins.

**Okay thank you reading I swear the real Percy and Annabeth will be in the next chapter R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Yea your still reading! I do not own PJO charecters

Chapter 1

"Come on Percy" I laughed as I pulling my best friend through the crowds

"What's the rush wise girl?" he said laughing as we ran

"Where going to miss the train," I answered pushing past a man who was walking to slow.

"Watch it girly," The man yelled at our retreating backs

"Yeah yeah" I called back

Percy snorted, "Cant go ten minuets with out you getting in a fight. One of these days your going to get us arrested."

I shot him a look "Like your not"

Percy shrugged but a sideways grin was on his face as we continued to run. We made it to the platform just as the train pulled to a stop. I hated the platforms they smelled like gas and trash littered the area. I crinkled my nose in disgust but I was used to the filth of New York. Percy and I boarded the last section that was some what empty.

"You wouldn't survive a day during the time of World War 3" Percy said studying my disgusted face

I gave him a look and hushed my voice so only he could hear "I just wish New York could be like it was in the history books." I gave a dreamy sigh "Imagine the skyscrapers fully in tacked, not these trashed buildings. Imagine not having to hear screaming at night and wondering if your going to be next." I took a seat next to the window and looked out " We shouldn't talk about this. We don't know whose listening."

Percy didn't listen "and we could marry who we want" he said back a little to loudly

"Percy" I hissed. I gave a glance around to make sure nobody was listening. What I had said could ne ignored by a wishful girl but Percy could be arrested for Treason for his statement, luckily everybody was minding his or her own business. Percy gave me a sheepish look

"You got to be careful about what you say" I whispered, "You'll get yourself executed."

Percy rolled his eyes "There's no Earthborns Annabeth"

I saw a man look up from his newspaper at us but quickly looked down.

"You never know who's listening Perce." I warned, "I can't lose you

He gave me a small smile and moved to the seat next to me and put his arm around me "You never will Chase, no matter how hard you try"

I put my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence and my ADHD was going crazy I need noise. I was about to say something random when Percy beat me to it.

"I don't get these myth," He mumbled quietly. Growing up in this society you learn two things. First you respect the officers, two you whisper whenever you're not sure who's listening. "Some parts are real, some aren't. What's up with that?"

I looked at him to see him playing with his heart shaped necklace. It was a clear color just like always. I knew one day it would light up to a soft pink and grow brighter and brighter till he found his true love and right when they meet each other it would forever stay silver. "And I defiantly don't know what this means."

"We get the speech every year, I know your head isn't that full of seaweed?" I teased

He smiled own at me but It disappeared "They explain how you find your soul mate, but my question is how do THEY find you soul mate. In the stories they talk about magic."

I gave a scoff the magic part was a way that made our king sound powerful and all knowing but I had figured out how it worked. I gave a look around to make sure nobody was listening, the men with the newspaper hadn't moved "don't you remember the paperwork we had to fill out when we were ten?" I asked quietly

He nodded

"Well they put it in a computer and it try's to match you with someone who is close to your age and is perfect for you." I explained keeping my eyes open for snooping people.

His face filled with confusion "So they don't use magic?"

I smacked his arm "There's no such thing as magic"

Percy put his head in his hands "The myth confuses me. "

I rolled my eyes "It confuses everyone"

Percy gave me a look through a crack in his fingers "Even the brilliant Annabeth Chase"

I elbowed him and laughed "even me. I just don't get why people even believe in that crap"

This time Percy gave me the warning look and his eyes flashed over to the man with the newspaper who was giving me a glare and then quickly back to me.

"You got to be carful on what you say," he repeated what I told him "I cant lose you either"

I nodded "Sorry" I mumbled "That was kind of hypocritical of me"

Percy shrugged "I always got your back" he looked down and pretended to type on his communicator "But what happens if something happens to the soul mate." He muttered

I looked out the window "They take the necklace away. You can't marry after that"

Percy tensed "that's a harsh law"

I shrugged "Dura Lex, Sed Lex"

"It is a tough law, but it is the law" he shook his head

We sat in more silence till we came to the next stop. As the Train began to slow I noticed my necklace began to grow warmer. Panicked filled my body _"Oh god Oh god Oh god"_ I muttered in my head. I looked down to see a faint pink begin to spread in my necklace "Percy" I muttered he looked to me a smile on his face. His beautiful green eyes meet my gray ones that had to be filled with fear because worry ran across his face "What wrong"

I pulled my necklace out and put it in front of my shirt. It must have been my imagination but I swear I thought I saw him look at his heart that was still clear. But then he was looking at mine that was growing pinker and pinker as we neared the stop.

"He's out there," I whispered

Percy groaned "and he had to be on the busiest platform" I ignored him but part of me wondered why he was being such a grouch. My heart raced and I'm sure you could hear my heartbeat. This was the moment I waited for my whole life, I was going to meet him. My true love, my soul mate, my other half. I was surprised that I was going to meet him today. The usual age was eighteen not sixteen. Not many people my age had meet their soul mate. Percy and I knew a couple of people that had already meet there's. There was Beckendorf and Selena but they were two years above us. Plus Piper and Jason had been friends for years when their necklace gone off. That was rare to meet this early though. Part of me thought I was too young for this; I didn't want to know yet. "_It's okay_" I said trying to calm myself down "_you can date for awhile and when your ready you can get married._" I repeated that in my head over and over but then the train stopped. My necklace grew warmer and redder.

"He's close" Percy muttered a scowl on his face.

The train door open and I suspected to see a glowing necklace in the crowd of people who entered the cart. But I didn't see anything. I looked back to my necklace that was getting fainter.

"He's not getting on the train." Percy said

"We have to get off and go look for him." I said getting up and running off the train "He might be waiting for the B train"

"Annabeth" Percy called running after me but I didn't listen. The platform on Twenty-six street was always crowed and I shoved people out of the way. I had to meet him. I watched the train pull away, so much for getting to the movie on time.

"Annabeth look out" Percy screamed. I turned around just in time to see a guy with headphones on back up and bump right into me. To late to notice I was on the edge of the platform. I began to lose my balance and fall backwards when someone grabbed me and pulled me back. I looked up expecting to see Percy's sea green eyes but instead I saw light blue eyes looking straight into mine. The guy let go of me but didn't take his eyes away from mine

"Hi" he whispered

"Umm hi" I said slightly confused "Thanks for catching me"

"Annabeth are you okay!" Percy said in a worried tone running up to me.

"I'm fine Percy," I said rolling my eyes

Percy nodded and turned around and looked at the guy in front of me "Thanks for grabbing her man" Percy stock out his hand for the guy to shake.

The guys shook his hand "I couldn't let her fall." The guy reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, which was silver, but you if you looked closely you could see the pink still fading out.

Percy took a step back "You mean-"

The blonde hair guy ignored Percy and a smile crept up on his face "Hi. I'm Luke Castellen and according to our all knowing leader, we're suppose to spend the rest of our lives together."

AN- TADA! Hope you like it. Tell me what you think or if you can come up with a better title. Sorry for it being so short. There will be longer chapters.


End file.
